


Camping Trip

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Camping, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara manages to get the Doctor to agree to help her out on a camping trip with the year 10 gifted and talented group. 12 and Clara surrounded by 10 15 year old pudding brains for a whole weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clara paced her classroom biting on her thumb. She was meant to be taking the year 10 gifted and talented group on a camping trip tomorrow but Mr Hamilton had to pull out at the last minute due to a tummy bug and if she couldn't find another male to go with them she'd have to cancel which was the last thing she wanted to do. The kids had been really looking forward to it all term. She had already asked around all the male teachers but none of them were free or willing to take a bunch of teenagers out into the woods for the weekend. Just as Clara was about to give up trying to think of away around it the TARDIS began to materialise in her classroom sending piles of her paperwork flying around the room. Normally Clara would have been furious but instead she had a great idea. 

Clara entered the TARDIS a sly smile on her lips. The Doctor was under the console tinkering with something, his plaid trousers and black boots poking out from where he had removed one of the under panels and set it aside. He was distracted. Just what Clara needed to get herself together and execute this properly, she had to make it seem like it was the Doctor's idea. 

"Clara you there?" The Doctor called from under the console. 

"Yea I'm here" Clara answered sounding as sad as possible to try and get the Doctor's attention 

"Oh good, pass me that doo dad thingy" He demanded in his usual grumpy tone, his hand snaking out from under the ship to click and point towards what looked like a three headed spanner. 

Clara placed he spanner in his hand with a heavy sigh but the Doctor never noticed and continued working on the TARDIS, Clara knew this approach wasn't going to work, this version never noticed when there was something wrong with her or else he did and choose to ignore it both options were just as likely, So she steeped it up a notch. 

"Doctor I don't think I'm going to be up for an adventure today, feeling abit stressed, you know" Clara sighed

 

"I only came because I needed your help with this repair, no adventuring today with her in this state" The Doctor answered making Clara roll her eyes in frustration 

"That's good because I'm really not sure if I could handle an adventure with how stressed I'm feeling today" Clara said emphasising "Stressed" 

"ah huh blue screw" THe Doctor muttered holding his hand out. Clara slammed the blue screw down into his open hand harder than nessasary but he didn't even notice. 

Clara tried over and over again to get his attention but he was to busy fixing his stupid snog box to notice and she was starting to loose her temper after what felt like the millionth hint Clara had enough and pulled he Doctor out from underneath the console by his feet. 

"Clara! I'm trying to fix the TARDIS you can't just pull me out you could have blown a hole in Germany" The Doctor exclaimed annoyed 

"I'm trying to talk to my best friend about a problem I'm having but he's to busy playing with his stupid snog box to listen!" Clara retorted angerly.

"I'm sure whatever little human problem you're having can wait until I've fixed this" The Doctor muttered waving dismissive hand in Clara's direction before attempting to duck back under the console but was pulled back by his grumpy engine oil stained t-shirt by a very angry 5ft 1 English teacher with surprising strength. 

"No you're going to listen to me for once the snog box can wait she's not going anywhere" Clara said using her best teacher telling off voice with her hands placed firmly on her hips. The Doctor knew he was in trouble now, she had called the TARDIS a snog box twice in as few minutes, Clara only ever calls the TARDIS that when she's in a really bad mood usually with either the Doctor or the so called snog box. 

"Fine Clara, What could possibly be more important than making sure Germany stays as it is?" The Doctor snapped 

"Thank you" Clara said relaxing a little and sitting down on one of the crew chairs "I've a stupid camping trip with year 10's tomorrow Mr Hamilton who was supposed to come with us is ill so can't and no other male teachers will stand in" Clara explained rubbing her forehead as a headache started to set in.

"That's more important than Germany" The Doctor said in disbelieve while rubbing his grubby hands on a rag he had left on the console

"To me right now yes! yes it is!" Clara answered louder than she had meant to flicking her open hand out. 

"Well get someone who's not a teacher to help out" The Doctor suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world 

"Not as simple as that they need to be CRB Checked or at lest appear to be" Clara hinted subtly 

"You know loads of people in UNIT who would do" The Doctor answered 

"But they would also have to live up to the wonderful impression that you left on them" Clara said deciding to switch to flattery knowing his ego would get the better off them. 

"What impression?" The Doctor asked confused he couldn't remember meting any of Clara's little human pudding brains. 

"Oh a huge impression they still talk about how brilliant you are helping to save the trees in the over night forest" Clara lied over acting it slightly but the Doctor was too concerned with the praise to notice

"Wait over night forest. you said this was year 10's those pudding brains where year 8" The Doctor pointed out 

"The over night forest was two years ago Doctor" Clara answered trying to keep her surprise that he remembered such a small detail.

"And they still talk about me?" The Doctor asked in a far away thinking tone

"Oh yea all the time" Clara lied laying it on thick "The would only be disappointed by someone else I think but what can I do" Clara sighed pretending to sound disappointed herself 

"I could use my psychic paper like I did for the caretakers job" The Doctor suggested with a huge smile 

"Really! Thank you!" Clara genuinely smiled jumping into the Doctor's arms to hug him 

"What's one night camping with your two thousand years old" The Doctor shrugged

"It two nights" Clara said sheepishly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6:30am and Clara was not thrilled to be up this early on a Saturday morning and was feeling very tired and a little grumpy. She had swapped her usual skirt/Dress for a pair of light denim jeans and a her mustard yellow polo neck, her heels replaced by a pair of hiking boots. The Doctor was thrilled to be up at this time watching the sky turn from black to pinks and reds before settling on blue as the sun rose, he admired the morning dew on the grass just behind the school bus, he even enjoyed the light spring breeze that fluttered passed them. Until of course his morning was interrupted by the most deadly sound in all the universe. 

"Alright Miss" A blonde haired boy greeted Clara a large rucksack slung over his shoulder, the Doctor vaguely remembered his name being something like Radley or Bradley or maybe Jeff, he wasn't sure he must have deleted it for something more important like a new song he was learning on his guitar so he decided to call him Annoying Pudding Brain number 1.

"Morning Bradley" Clara greeted back in what she hoped was a cheerful manner.

An hour and a half later they were all loaded up into the school bus and 30 minutes into their 2 hour long trip to the camp site. Clara was driving the bus with the Doctor sat in the passenger seat beside her. 

"Are we there yet Clara?" The Doctor asked for the 4th time already 

"Does it look like we are there yet Doctor?" Clara asked annoyed her patients already wearing thin with the Timelord as she took one of her hands of the wheel and gestured towards the windows, you could still see the many buildings and shops that fill London. 

"Well I don't know do I? Who knows what you little 21st century pudding brains class as a camp site" The Doctor answered waving his arms about. 

"Grass, Trees, no buildings, maybe a river" Clara snapped 

"River's coming?" The Doctor asked confused and slightly alarmed 

"A river Doctor A river" Clara emphasized the A. "Now please just read your book or something I'm trying to drive" Clara begged turning a corner slightly sharper than she meant to. 

"Still don't understand why we can't have taken the TARDIS, would have been a lot safer than your driving" The Doctor grumbled 

"There's nothing wrong with my driving and you know why we can't take the TARDIS it's not safe" Clara defended 

"The TARDIS is perfectly safe" The Doctor announced proudly 

"So why did we end up on the moon last time you tried to bring me home?" Clara asked 

"Little bit of a miscalculation, that's all and bedside's you liked that trip, we had cocktails" The Doctor answered wagging a boney finger in Clara's face that she swiped away, her attention taken off the road for a second causing the bus to drift close to the other lane, a loud horn blasting out of the truck they nearly hit as it passed. 

"Are you trying to get us killed. I mean I'll most probably regenerate but you won't" The Doctor said angerly his Scottish accent coming out more

"Stop distracting me then or I'll make you go sit in the back with the kids" Clara threatened loudly 

"Fine" The Doctor grumbled realising that sitting quiet with Clara was a much better option than being forced to sit with a bunch of 15 year old pudding brains. Slouching down in his chair and pulling his guitar music book out he started reading, humming the tune he was reading out loud while tapping his hand against the underside of the seat to the beat of the music. Clara gripped the steering heel harder and bit the inside of her mouth in frustration. It was going to be a long drive.

1 hour and 30 minutes into the drive

The Doctor had been mostly quiet for their journey just humming and the odd tut as he fiddled with his sonic sunglasses trying to fix the wood setting with no luck as usual. The kids had of course been kids and had been shouting and throwing things around the bus until Clara pulled over and refused to move again until they were better behaved and apologised which put them 20 minutes behind much to Clara's annoyance. Now the Doctor was beyond bored and they were approaching the country side which meant narrow twisty roads so he was also terrified, give Clara a motorbike or the TARDIS and she could do drive brilliantly more than brilliantly in fact but a bus filled with kids and it was a different story. 

"You know its still not to late to get the TARDIS instead" The Doctor repeated his earlier thoughts

"Yes it is we are over half way there Doctor" Clara sighed in frustration, she was already really regretting bringing the Doctor along. 

"But it's a time machine we could drive back and be there on time" The Doctor tried to convince her his grip on the seat becoming tighter as Clara took a corner to sharply 

"Yea and if the kids say anything I could loose my job" Clara pointed out with a quick look to the Doctor 

"I don't understand why you still work there anyway, you spent most of the time leaving half way through your lesson to go on an adventure" The Doctor said 

"Doctor shh" Clara said panicked looking round at the kids to make sure none of them were listening but they all seemed to have gathered together at the back of the bus whispering, Ruby looked round at Clara and the Doctor but looked back quickly when she spotted her teacher looking their way giggling with the rest of the girls. Oh boy that can not be good thought Clara. 

"Kate offered you a great job and you turned it down to keep wiping snotty noses" The Doctor sulked 

"The only other snotty nose I've wiped is yours" Clara snapped getting annoyed with him again

"That was one time and I was tied up" The Doctor defended putting his sunglasses on

"I'd love to tie you up" Clara snapped, her face going red when she realised what she had said, the Doctor looked over his sunglasses at her one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Shut up you know what I mean" She muttered 

"Why did you turn down the UNIT job?" The Doctor asked genuinely curious 

"I told you, I like my job" Clara shrugged 

"You know when you lie your heart rate speeds up just a fraction and if your a superior being like a Timelord for instance you can sense it" The Doctor lied 

"My job keeps me grounded and one day you're not going to come back for me but I'll still have my nice comfortable normal job to keep me going" Clara sighed not daring to look at the Doctor

"Clara. I'd never just leave you" The Doctor said sadly putting his hand on top of Clara's and squeezing it lightly

"Maybe not on purpose but anything can happen while your out there flying through the stars, saving planets" 

"Ah but That's kind of the point" The Doctor laughed "Besides you might leave me find a new PE teacher or something" 

"He was a maths teacher and no I could never leave you" said Clara sadly 

"neither could I" The Doctor whispered

The pair fell into a comfortable silence after that both shocked at how close they had come to telling the other how they felt but neither realising the other had done the same too afraid to even consider their feelings were returned.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the campsite only half an hour later than they should have. Everyone pilled out of the mini bus. The girls were still all giggling every time the Doctor or Clara as much as looked in their direction. Clara's patients were wearing thin she hated not knowing what was going on especially when it obviously involved her. 

"Girls if you do not pack it in and stop the giggling I will put you all back on the bus and drive you home" Clara snapped 

"Sorry Miss" they all said together not sounding the lest bit sorry but Clara knew by now to take what she got with this lot. 

A fierce looking woman in kaki shorts hiking boots yellow t-shirt and red body warmer came walking over towards them, a red clip board in hand. As she got Closer Clara seen she was in her 40's with dirty blonde hair pulled up into a tight pony tail.

"Coal hill year 10 I assume" The woman said in a bored tone 

"Ah yes that would be us! Coal hill gifted and talented group" Clara said way to happily for the womans taste   
"Right. Well I'm Morgan I'm here to show you too your building and provide you with your activity list for the next few days. So pick up your bags and let's go" the woman drowned on sounding completely uninterested. 

The Doctor, Clara and the children all threw thier bags over their shoulders and followed Morgan towards the wooden huts they would be staying in. The Doctor and Clara hung back so they could bring up the rear making sure none of the students wondered off.

"I thought you said there was no buildings on a campsite?" The Doctor asked genuinely confused as Morgan pointed out the canteen and common room hall as they passed them.

"I assumed we would be in tents, I was only asked to go last week when Mrs Lawry found out she was 7 months pregnant" Clara shrugged 

"How can she not know she's pregnant? 7 months the baby will come any day!" The Doctor exclaimed sounding distressed and looking around him panicked as if he expected Mrs Lawry to appear out of no were and give birth in front of him. 

"Not quite Doctor she's still got another two months to go" Clara laughed at his reaction

"Another 2 months?! On Gallifrey pregnancy only lasts 7 months. 2 extra months that must be hell" the Doctor sounded genuinely horrified

"I've never been pregnant but I assume so" Clara answered remembering her cousin complaining loudly about how uncomfortable she was on Christmas day being 8 months pregnant 

"You haven't?" The Doctor asked surprised

"No of course not!" Clara exclaimed 

"Well you've certainly got the hips for it" The Doctor pointed out his voice dropping deeper 

"My hips are just fine!" Clara protested placing a hand on her hips self consciously trying to ignore the feeling between her legs that happened when his voice was deeper

"Child bearing hips are nothing to be ashamed of Clara" said the Doctor rolling the "r" of her name which certainly did not help Clara at all and she squeezed her thighs as she walked.

Thankfully Morgan started speaking again which saved Clara from having to think of a retort 

"We have a few other schools staying this weekend and seeing as you were the last to arrive you have been left with one of the old huts, personally I prefer them gives you that real back to nature feel" Morgan smiled for the first time since they arrived. 

They passed by 5 wooden log cabins each with small groups of students and their teachers gathered around and inside the cabins. The sound of their shouting laughing and screeching already filling the Doctor with dread.

"You never said there would be other little pudding brains" The Doctor whispered to Clara his eyes darting around all the other teens 

"You would never have come if I did and besides we only have to worry about our little pudd I mean students" Clara whispered back hoping no one else heard her nearly calling her students pudding brains. 

"And here you are" Morgan announced cheerfully stopping in front of an old cabin right at the very edge of the camp just before the tree line to the forest. The Cabin looked like it might fall apart at any moment. The wood had rotted in places and one of the planks was completely missing on the roof while others were loose just waiting too fall off. 

"there's no electric, limited hot water and the heating only works for an hour in the afternoon. Enjoy" She explained handing Clara the clip board she had been holding before jogging off.

All the students began complaining at once the girls insisting they needed electricity for their straightners and phones the boys needing it for their portable games consoles and Bradley complaining very loudly that he was darkness phobic and how he had a note. 

"And what about showers Miss? You can't expect us not to shower" Ruby asked scrunching her face up in disgust 

"If you had been paying attention on the walk here Ruby you would have seen that there are showers near the common room" Clara answered slipping into her teacher voice with ease. 

"But Miss!" Ruby began to protest more

"Don't want to hear it Ruby" Clara interrupts her

"Where's your sense of adventure! Phones, games consoles, showers none of that stuff really matters ok well you need to shower sometimes or you'll smell abit but the rest doesn't matter. What matters is seeing everything you can, experiencing everything. There's an entire universe out there teaming with life just waiting to be lived and explored and your worried about not being able to update twitter?" The Doctor rambled enthusiasticly 

"Yea" The students all replied in an obviously tone 

"Can-can you believe this Clara?" The Doctor asked in complete disbelief looking between Clara and teenagers as if they had just sprouted an extra few heads each.

"Miss Oswald" Clara corrected him "their teenagers it's what they do now come on let go inside you never know it might be nicer than we think"

It wasn't. If anything it was worse. The cabin consisted of 4 rooms, 3 bedrooms with 4 sets of bunks in each room and a small cupboard sized bathroom with only a toilet and sink in it. The bedrooms were very bare with thin grey walls that had large cracks in the plaster, a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling which of course didn't work. The wooden bunks where old and creaky with thin bare mattresses. Sat at the bottom of each bunk was a neatly folded pile of bedding. The whole cabin smelled damp and it was colder inside than out. 

"Well then why don't we all get our bunks sorted and settle in abit before our first activity in an hour?" Clara suggested trying to sound cheerful. "Girls take the left room, boys the right, we'll take the middle" She instructed.

The girls began giggling and Clara was sure she heard one of them mutter "Ozzie loves the Scottie" but she choose to ignore it more to save her own embarrassment than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later everyone was unpacked and gathered in front of their hut ready for their first activity. 

"Alright listen up guys our first activity is a nature trail, we're gonna go into the forest and find the things on your sheets" Clara explained to the students handing everyone a sheet with a check list on it.

"Seems a bit boring tho doesn't it?" The Doctor complained taking one look at his list then crumbling it and throwing it to the ground.

"Doctor! It's ment to be educational" Clara scolded picking up his piece of paper.

"Doesn't mean it has to be boring" The Doctor shrugged 

"It does seem abit boring Miss" said Mardy a dark skinned boy with lots of bushy curls of dark hair.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Clara asked the students sighing in defeat.

"We could turn it into a competition" Bradley suggested with a shrug 

"Yea boys verses girls" One of the other students called out a loud mermour of agreement spread out amount the students all excited by a competition between the sexes. 

"The girls will so beat the boys" Ruby smirked.

"You wish, boys are naturally better at tracking" Samson gloated. 

"Losser does dishes for the whole trip" Ruby offered a hand out to Samson.

"Deal" Samson answered spitting in his hand before shaking Ruby's 

"Eww Miss did you see what he just done?" Ruby complained in disgust staring down at her hand before trying to rub the spit of on Samson's arm.

"Miss!!! she's touching me! that's got to count as harassment or abuse or something" Samson yelled jumping away from Ruby 

"You spat on my hand!" Ruby screeched back. 

"Both of you pack it in. Samson don't spit and Ruby keep your hands of him" Clara scolded 

"Yea come on guys keep it Pg" The Doctor attempted to scold the shrieking teenagers. 

Clara gave him a 'what the hell??' look before shaking her head and turning back to her class.

"Ok boys vs girls it is. first team to find all the things on their list and arrive back here wins" Clara announced 

"But how will we know the other team has actually found them and not just ticked it off. Boys cheat all the time" Ruby asked 

"Fair point. You have to take a picture of your team with the item, if you don't have a picture it doesn't count" Clara added handing the Doctor a map and a compass. 

"What do I need these for?" The Doctor asked confused 

"So you and the boys don't get lost" Clara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Me and the boys?" The Doctor asked panicked 

"Yes your in charge of the boys I've the girls" Clara answered 

"Ooh no no no no I don't do babysitting. I'm the last of the timelords, the coming storm, the defender of the earth. I do not do babysitting" The Doctor protest firmly 

"Well last of the timelords, today your the leader of the boys" Clara pushed him towards the group of boys

"Nope Clara, line in the sand. I refuse" The Doctor said angerly 

"Please Doctor I can't let them go off on their own if something happens to them I'd lose my job" Clara begged looking up at him with her big brown eyes. The Doctor groaned in frustration he could never say no to Clara when she did the eye thing.

"Fine! I've faced Daleks and Cyberpunk how hard can 5 adolescent boys be?" The Doctor muttered looking over towards the boys, all completely uninterested in their teachers discussion one had ear phones in blasting music while typing on his phone, another was blowing chewing gum, one looked around nervously and the last two were having a whispered argument between them and looked ready to punch each other. The Doctor gulped. This was gonna be much worse than Daleks. 

They had been walking the woods for about hour now and Clara and the girls had already found most of the things on their list and were quite in enjoying the walk, They had a system going Clara read the map, Ruby used the compass, Meibh ticked of the list and the other three kept a look out.

"Good going girls only 2 more things and we can head back" Clara praised her team.

"We'll beat those boys no problem" Ruby smirked 

"I wouldn't be so sure, The Doctors quite resourceful and exploring is kinda his thing" Clara said worrying slightly about how the Doctor was getting on with the boys.

The Doctor and the boys however were not having much luck in fact they weren't having any luck at all. They were lost. 

"Blonde pudding brain! You are ment to be the navigator! It's your job to know where we are" the Doctor snapped 

"I do know where we are!" Bradley snapped back getting fed up at being referred to as blonde pudding brain 

"You do do you now?" The Doctor asked sarcastically 

"In the woods" Bradley answered smugly causing the other four boys to groan "Yea well your ment to be the adult here you should know. Don't you have that sonic thingy? Could that not help us?" Bradley asked 

"Well yes it could if some idiot hadn't spent the whole bus trip fiddling with the settings and leaving it pretty much useless" The Doctor said annoyed as he hit his sonic repeatedly of his hand in an effort to make it work "If I could just reverse the polarity" He muttered under his breath. 

"We should have stuck with the girls" One of the other pudding brains complained 

"They are probably back in the cabin by now" Another moaned. 

Hours later the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky the boys stumbled out of the woods. They were tired,covered in mud with bits of twigs and leaves stuck in their hair after they fell down a hill and ended up in a huge muddy puddle making them cold and wet. Their stomachs growled with hunger since they had missed dinner.

"At last we were just about to send a search party in!" Clara exclaimed jumping into a unexpecting Doctors arms and making him topple over and fall to the ground with a groan, Clara falling with him and landing ontop of him kneeling him in a rather sensitive area between his legs.

"I am sorry!" Clara apologised quickly her eyes widening in surprise. 

"Ozzie Loves the Scottie" The girls, who had came out of the cabin just as the pair fell to the ground, sung. 

"What does that even mean!" The Doctor asked despitely having heard the boys mutter it all evening anytime he had mentioned Clara.

"Don't worry Doctor they are just being kids" Clara assured The Doctor, knowing exactly what they ment as she got up of him and helding her hand out to help him. 

The Doctor greatfully took Clara's hand pulling himself up shakily his body worn and tired. The Doctor and the boys slunk off into the cabin to get changed.

"Don't forget you guys are on dish duty for the rest of the trip" Ruby called after them.

"Worse than Daleks so much worse than Daleks" the Doctor muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor stood under the warm shower, washing the dirt and mud off his skin watching as the brown water swirled down the drain. 

The Doctor tried to imagine his stresses and worries wash down the drain with the mud just like Clara had told him to do many times after a stressful adventure. He closed his eyes letting the warm water sink into his skin softening the tense muscels as he scrubbed with the strawberry scented bodywash Clara had lent him, the scent tickled his nose and reminded him of the times he and Clara spent cuddled in the library reading books in front of the fire. He was starting to feel very relaxed as the smell of Clara surrounded him, he began to imagine what it would be like to have her wrapped around him as he scrubbed the shampoo into his hair, how much nicer it would feel if it were her smaller fingers massaging his scalp rather than his own boney ones as the soapy water ran down her naked wet body. Her breasts brushing against his chest as she reached up to rinse his hair. He had gotten quite far into his little fantasy before he was interrupted by the sound he began to fear the most. 

"Alright there Doc?" one of the little pubescent pudding brains called through the closed Door. "Miss Oswald sent me to make sure you didn't slip and knock yourself out" the boy called in a bored tone, The Doctor could almost feel the eye roll that no doubt followed that statement. 

"Am right yes! Tell Miss Oswald I'll be right out. Mud everywhere" The Doctor replied flustered as he searched blindly around him for a way to had his predicament is wayward thoughts had caused him before realising the door was locked so he was safe but the pubescent seemed to has caught on anyway and made a noise of disgust before walking of singing "Scottie has a stiffie" 

The Doctor didn't need help to figure out what that one ment but decided to play dumb if asked. Cursing himself for letting his thoughts wonder inappropriately far to often to his tiny companion he concentrated on making the problem go away before quickly drying and pulling on the clothes Clara had packed for him. 

Once the Doctor had re-joined the rest of the group in the common room they decided to head back to the cabin, everyone was exhausted from the drive up and the walk in the woods. The cabin seemed even more unsettling in the darkness as the wind howled through the missing slats on the roof and the hinges on the shutters slowly creaked as the wind blew them open and shut making the cabin sound like someone on their death bed. 

True to what Morgon had said earlier in the day none of the electronic worked. The group had to find their way to their rooms using the torches from earlier that cast shadows around the walls giving them the feeling that there was something else with him. 

Bradley's heart hammered in his chest as he clutched his torch tightly. Poised ready to attack anything that might jump out at him as he carefully walked up the hall towards the dorm. 

"BOO!!" Samson yelled at the top of his voice making the entire group jump, a few of the girls let out terrified screams. Bradley swung his torch out in fear connecting with the closest thing to him. Clara's nose. 

"Samson!" Clara cried out in pain as she clutched her throbbing nose. 

"Oh miss I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too I'm sorry!" Bradley rambled in an apologetic panic 

"s'okay not your fault" Clara mumbled still clutching her nose 

"Let me see. Are you ok? Does it hurt?" The Doctor panicked flickering his torch over Clara so he could see her face.

"Of course it hurts! I was hit in the face with a torch!" Clara grumbled "and Stop shinning that bloody thing in my face!" She snapped slapping away the torch with her hand. 

"Your bleeding!" The Doctor gasped seeing the blood trickle out of Clara's nose. 

"What did you expect I got hit by a torch!" Clara shouted at the Doctor batting his hand away as he tried to touch her nose. 

"first aid kit" Maebh said thrusting the first aid kit into the Doctors arms. 

The Doctor hadn't even realised she was on the trip until now. Flashing Maebh a grateful smile he tore open the first aid kit and rummaged through throwing unuseful items over his shoulder with his torch between his teeth so he could see what he was doing.

"Can't you just, you know, sonic the lights so we can actually see?" Clara suggested squinting when the Doctor snapped his head round to look at her and nearly blinding her again with the torch.

"It's not really working right now" The Doctor answered sheepishly dropping the torch from his mouth "Boy's shine your torches over here but don't blind teach ok?!" He demanded.

The Doctor gently cleaned away the blood from Clara's nose taking extra care not to hurt her. His finger tips feather light along the bridge of her nose making sure it wasn't broken. He watched her face carefully looking for any sign of pain and saved every little detail right down to each cell to memory. Wanting never to forget a single detail about her. The Doctor didn't even realise he had been gazing into the deep brown of Clara's eyes for longer than nessasary until his thoughts were interrupted by teenage giggling and sniggers. 

"Scottie loves Ozzie" one of the kids sniggered completely breaking the Doctor out of his trance. 

The Doctor began fussing with the first aid kit to try and hide his embarrassment completely missing how Clara had been looking at him in the same way like her entire universe revolved around him. He didn't even notice how she had unconsciously moved closer to him, their knees knocked together and breath mingled. An inch more and their lips would have touched but instead the Doctor was embarrassed to admit he had developed feelings for his bossy companion. She would never want him he was sure after all he was old enough to be her messiah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Right everyone lights out!" Clara shouted to the students. 

"Your very funny Miss lights are already out!" One of the boys shouted back but she couldn't make out who through the closed door. 

"You know what I mean Torches down and get to sleep, we've a long day ahead tomorrow" Clara scolded. Inwardly groaning at the thought of what the next day would bring, she's not sure she could take any more injuries. She vowed next time they asked for volunteers for a class trip away to run and hide. It never ends well, last time she lost Maebh in the overnight forest and this time she nearly lost all the boys and broke her nose. 

Slowly edging her way back into the room she had to share with the Doctor trying not to bump into anything. If traveling with the Doctor has taught Clara one thing its always be on alert you never know when something might jump out and hit you or trip you up or trying and kidnap you. Despite her high alertness Clara still didn't notice the chair until she stubbed her toe on it causing a long line of obscenities to fall from her mouth. 

"I hope you don't say things like that in front of your students, I know you're an English teacher but I'm sure they don't need to learn that sort of language" The Doctor lightly scolded Clara

"Oh yea don't worry about me I'm completely fine, I could have broken my toe but just scold me for my bad language Doctor that's fine" Clara answered sarcastically sitting down on the chair that had attacked her holding onto her sore toe. 

"You may only be human but I doubt even humans of your size would break their toe on a chair. Don't be so dramatic Clara, it doesn't suit you" The Doctor answered completely missing the sarcasm in Clara's tone casing Clara to roll her eyes that he thankfully couldn't see in the dark. 

"Yea well I'm amazed the past you didn't regenerate tripping on a chair" Clara snapped 

"Yea he was a bit of a buffoon" The Doctor replied absent minded 

Clara hummed in agreement before moving over to her bed and searching around for her suitcase, finally finding it she unzipped it pulling out her pyjamas she had thankfully placed at the top of the suitcase and began to get changed. 

"What-What are you doing?" The Doctor asked nervously hearing the rustling of her clothing 

"Getting changed, I don't want to spend all night in my jeans" Clara answered obviously 

"In-in here?" He stuttered 

"Yea, its pitch black in here you can't see anything and besides even if you could it would not be the first time you had seen me with no clothes" Clara pointed out as she pulled her tank top on. 

"You were unconscious most of the other times" The Doctor mumbled trying to think of just about anything other than the fact that just mare feet from him Clara Oswald was semi naked. It wasn't working. 

"So am what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" The Doctor asked awkwardly trying to take his mind of Clara. 

"Rock climbing first thing in the morning and zip lining after lunch then we have a free evening" Clara answered pulling her pyjama bottoms on, her stomach filling with dread at the thought of getting all her students to climb a rock face without killing themselves or each other. 

"Ok sounds fun" The Doctor answered not having even heard a word of what Clara had said. 

"I didn't think any of this was your idea of fun" Clara scoffed as she climbed into bed. The sheets where starchy, the blanket was itchy and the pillow was as flat as a pancake but she had slept in worse traveling with the Doctor, hell there were times the only place she had to sleep was a cave floor with the Doctor's jacket as a blanket although right now The Doctor's Jacket was a much better option than the blanket that was scratching at her bare arms.

"It's not so bad I suppose" The Doctor shrugged forgetting Clara couldn't see him. 

"Speak for yourself my nose is still throbbing" Clara complained through a yawn. 

"Only you Clara Oswald could get your nose broken by a frightened 15-year-old with a torch" The Doctor teased affectionately

"Yea well I'm not the one that got lost in the woods am I?" Clara teased back 

"I wasn't lost! We just simply took a much longer more adventurous route; I never get lost" The Doctor protested 

"Yep sure, sure Doctor" Clara answered sleepily completely worn out by the day's events 

"Goodnight Clara" The Doctor called sensing she was nearly asleep by her slow breathing 

"Night Doctor" Clara mumbled before being pulled under into a deep sleep.

Clara was woken a while later by the feeling of someone climbing into the small bed beside her, it was only then that she realised she was freezing cold her entire body was shaking, making the bed creak loudly. Her teeth chattered in her mouth and if it hadn't had still been pitch black in the room she would have been able to see her breath come out like little clouds. She felt The Doctor's arms wrap around her and pull her against his chest, his leg pushing in between her legs. Instantly Clara felt herself begin to warm up, although she figured part of that was because her cheeks became inflamed with the close contact. 

"Doctor?" Clara asked sleepily as she turned in his embrace, drawn to the heat, so her face was in his chest.

"Best way to warm you up is body heat. Can't have the teacher getting hypothermia now can we?" The Doctor answered. 

Clara felt her heart sink at his explanation, he wasn't doing this to cuddle with her it was just a means to an end. She buried her face further into his chest in disappointment breathing in his unique smell. The Doctor tensed as Clara snuggled further into him, unsure of what to do. He knows that he would like to wrap his arms around her tighter and kiss the top of her head but he wasn't sure how she would react to that so just stayed very still. Clara let out a sigh as she felt him tense and went to move away but the Doctor pulled her back in again. 

"You need to stay warm" Was all he offered in explanation. Clara relented and cuddled back up into him, deciding that even if it was just to keep her warm she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her too much to pull away again so she decided to just enjoy it while she got it and fell back into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Click 

Clara was woken the following morning by a clicking sound that sounded like someone taking a picture followed by giggling. Groaning she opened her eyes and lifted her head and the girls that had been stood by the new open door ran back towards the girl's dorm with a call of "Ozzie loves the Scottie" 

Clara had really gotten tired of that phrase but it was only then that she realised the position she was in. The blanket had been kicked off at some point and laid on the floor revealing that She was laying on top of the Doctor who was fast asleep and flat on his back, with her head on his chest, her top had ridden up during the night so her torso was revealed, one of the Doctor's hands was resting on her bare lower back the other was just below her bottom. Both of their legs were tangled together and Clara's hand was under the Doctor's t-shirt resting on his ribs. Clara tried to wiggle out of the Doctor's grasp to get out of the bed and go deal with the girls realising with horror that they must have took a picture of the way she and the Doctor where laying but ad she tried to move the Doctor wrapped his arms tighter around her, the hand that had been on the top of her leg was now cupping her bum and he had rolled so he was laying on his side. Clara cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson when she felt his morning glory against her stomach although she was slightly relieved that he seemed to work the same way as a human male. 

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clara whispered trying to wake him up the last thing she needed was for one of her students to talk past and see them like this but she showed no sign of waking. "Doctor!" She shouted impatiently shoving his arm at the same time. The Doctor woke with a start. 

"I'm up! I wasn't sleeping!" The Doctor shouted in a panic thinking something had happened. 

"You're certainly all up" Clara teased with a smirk 

The Doctor looked confused for a second before realisation dawned on him and he blushed jumping out of the bed awkwardly trying to hide the tenting in his pants. "Sorry, I'm ahh just gonna, go, bathroom" The Doctor stumbled over his words nervously before racing to the bathroom down the hall praying he didn't bump into any of the students. Clara got out of bed then too, fixing her top and marching towards the girl's dorm. 

"Come on hand the phone over now" She demanded walking into the room

"Have a nice sleep miss?" Ruby giggled. 

"Phone. Now." Clara demanded again holding her hand out. 

"I don't know which phone you are talking about Miss" Ruby said innocently 

Clara let out a groan of frustration, sometimes Ruby can be worse than Courtney ever was. 

"you know exactly which phone I'm talking about, the one you just used to take the picture of me and Mr Smith" Clara said frustrated 

"Mr Smith and I" Ruby corrected 

"For goodness sakes Ruby! Just give me the damn phone or I'll take the boys of dish duty and put you lot on it" Clara shouted using her teacher voice, it was far too early to be deal with cocky teenagers, she needed coffee before she had the patients to deal with Ruby today. 

"Fine" Ruby sighed handing Clara her phone. Clara deleted the picture of the phone before handing it back to her. 

"Do anything like that again and I will confiscate the phone for the reminder of the trip" Clara scolded before leaving the room satisfied she had gotten rid of the picture but what she didn't know was that Ruby had already sent the picture to half of year 11.

At breakfast The Doctor sat awkwardly in front of Clara looking everywhere but at her, just pushing his porridge around his bowl not interested in eating it at all, He didn't even seem to notice that the kids where uncharacteristically quiet just all huddled up together at the end of the long table whispering and sharing strange looks over at the Doctor and Clara. 

"You know you need to talk to me at some point right?" Clara pointed out to the Doctor who just grunted in response. Clara let out a grown of frustration and marched off to put her plate in the sink. She started washing the dishes that were left on the side even though it was the boy's job for losing the competition. She was upset by the Doctor's behaviour and when she was upset she needed to clean and ended up doing all the dishes by herself and scrubbed down the kitchen within an inch of its life.


	8. Chapter 8

The group had gone for an uneventful bike ride after breakfast cycling the bikes through a bike trail around the edge of the forest stopping at a lake for a picnic lunch before heading back to the site again. The Doctor still hadn't spoken to Clara and she wasn't sure if she was enjoying the peace or missing his constant rambling. The most she got out of him was the odd grunt pf agreement or one word responses. She wasn't even sure if it was out of embarrassment or if he really was angry with her for something now. 

The next activity they had planned for today was rock climbing and Clara couldn't wait her competitive side knew she was great at this, she was used to climbing up cliff face's, the inside of a Dalek and all sorts of other weird and wonderful things during their adventures so she knew she would manage climbing a silly wall with foot holds and a wire with no problem. What she hadn't counted on though was the grumpy Timelord becoming protective and possessive. 

Clara led the group of students through the doors into the large rock climbing room at the camps activity centre. The room was incredibly high with every inch of the walls apart from the doors and a wide window on the left hand side of the room was covered with those brightly coloured foot and hand grips with lots of safety wires hanging from the ceiling, there was also a row of safety mats along the walls as an extra precaution. Stood in the middle of the room was a tall tanned, muscle built man wearing the tightest lycra the Doctor had ever seen and he'd spent a month in the 23rd century, where lycra was the height of fashion the tighter the better. The Doctor had a feeling this man was attractive in human standards and his suspicions were confirmed by the high pitched giggling coming from the female pudding brains of the group in front of him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at them and feel an instant dislike towards the man who for all he knew could make Clara feel like these silly teenage girls. 

"Ladies, ladies and of course gentlemen quieten down now so we can go through the proper safety instructions and then you can have a go at rock climbing. My name is Roderick" Roderick started and then began to drone on and on about safety and proper use of the equipment but the Doctor had completely tuned him out, he was a Timelord he didn't need to listen to this mindless rambling, he climbed walls that often he could do it in his sleep. Speaking of sleep he decided he might as well do one of his standing cat naps while this idiot pratted on. 

"Alright let's get everyone into a harness then" Roderick announced clapping his hands together and jolting the Doctor out of his standing cat nap.

The Doctor quickly assessed for any stray drool before deciding he was safe and went to get the closest harness to Clara's he may still be utterly embarrassed from this morning but he was not giving Lycra the opportunity to that close to Clara, not in this regeneration. Typically, though Lycra beat him too it and just as The Doctor got over to the harness, Lycra spoke. 

"Here let me help you with that, it can be a bit tricky" Roderick offered Clara picking up the harness from the ground. 

Clara would have dismissed his help being to stubborn and a bit too much of a control freak to let anyone help her with anything but she saw the way the Doctor had been shouting dirty looks at Roderick during the induction so she smiled brightly at Roderick and fluttered her eye lashes. "Thank you that would be great" Clara flirted biting her lip afterwards 

"No problem, you just take this bit make sure it's against your belly button and then wrap the strap around your waist" Roderick explained stepping so close to Clara she could count his eyelashes and feel his breath on her face, she tried her hardest to keep her flirty expression despite wanting to be sick from the hamburger smell of Roderick's breath. Roderick wrapped the strap around her his hard hips grazing against the softness of her stomach before securing it in the buckle at the front, his dark almost lifeless eyes never once breaking eye contact with Clara's.

"And then you just check it's snug" Roderick whispered in Clara's ear his hands moving to rub over her hips. Clara had imagined the Doctor doing this to her more than she would care to admit and even in her imagination it left her weak kneed and wanting more but with Roderick it just made her skin crawl and made her want to pull away and slap him as hard as she could but she spotted the Doctor watching over Roderick's shoulder so pressed into his touch subtly enough none of the kids would have noticed but just enough so the Doctor would.

The Doctor was watching all of this with great interest becoming more and more agitated as it went on, of course he didn't know Clara was just playing along for show and to get back at him for not talking to her. He tried to tell himself he was only annoyed because she was his companion and he liked taking her off to show the universe and he didn't want them to go back to how they were with PE. It had nothing at all to do with the inappropriate thoughts and feeling he had anytime his companion was near him or even if he thought about her for a second, no that wasn't it at all. He had gotten so worked up and was too busy concentrating on watching Clara and Lycra he hadn't been concentrating on what he was doing with his harness until of course he found himself flat on his face having tripped over the strap and falling to the ground with a loud bang. 

Laughter broke out among the students as the Doctor struggled to feet, superior Timelord reflects obviously become defective with certain 5ft 1 teachers flirting with instructors, The Doctor's ears turned red with embarrassment as he internally kicked himself that was twice in one day he embarrassed himself in front of Clara. Why was it so hard to be normal around her this weekend? He's never been embarrassed round her before or made a fool of himself at lest he didn't think so and she never said, he thought he was pretty cool most of the time. 

"Alright there Gramps? bit tricky this stuff maybe you should sit this one out, wouldn't want you putting a hip out or something" Roderick suggested patting the Doctors upper arm in a way that was meant to be friendly but just seemed patronising. 

The Doctor was about to protest that he was far less likely to put a hip out than Lycra's silly pudding brained body when Clara spoke "you heard the man Gramps, you can hold my rope for me stop me falling to my death" She teased lightly with a slight wink at him. 

Usually the Doctor would have batted her back but with his pride still hurting the joke stung a little and wordlessly he strolled over to Clara's rope that was now properly attached and held onto it while she began her decent up the wall. He had to admit rope holding had its advantages that he would never admit too but he was getting a very good view of Clara's bum thanks to the harness maybe Lycra boy wasn't so bad after all. 

Clara was almost at the top of the wall having scaled it a lot quicker than most of the students when the Doctor accidently fell into another one of his standing cat naps but it was the terrified scream of "Doctor!!!!" That quickly pulled him out of it seeing his companion falling through the air at a fast rate heading straight to the ground. Shouting his companions name in fear he raced forwards managing to catch her making them both fall to the ground, the Doctor's head banging of the concrete floor a sickening band ringing throughout the hall as Clara landed on top of him. 

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? I'm so so Sorry Clara" The Doctor asked frantically sitting them both up and scanning over Clara with his eye's looking for any sign of injury. 

"Climbing is a lot easier when there is something chasing you. Thank you for catching me" Clara smirked when the Doctor's eye's looked up to meet hers and it was one of those moments the Doctor never believed in before those moments he had read in those countless romance novels Clara insisted he needed to read where the entire world seemed to stand still, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the rest of the group were rushing forward to see if they were ok and people were asking questions but none of that seemed to matter or seemed to be real as he stared into Clara's eyes so alive with the adrenaline high from the fall, her cheeks flushed and hair a mess from the climb. His hand reached out and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear completely of its own accord he couldn't remember asking his hand to do that but it seemed to be the right thing because Clara's smile widened and he wanted nothing more in that moment to just lean forward a few inches and brush his lips over hers and he was almost certain she wanted him to as well. He leaned forward just slightly and so did Clara their breath mingling for just a second before she was torn away from him by Lycra boy to check her for injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the day the hot instructor would not leave Miss Oswald alone and kept fussing over her trying to make sure she was OK and Ruby was convinced that the Doctor's eyes were going to start shooting out lasers soon with the intensity he was staring at Roderick while mumbling under his breath something to do with PE and Lycra. Miss Oswald and Roderick were sat at the top of the table at dinner time with the Doctor a few chairs away from them and all of the student's huddled together at the end. 

"We've got to do something about those two, this is just completely messing with my OTP" Ruby whispered urgently to the rest of the group. 

"Oh for gods' sakes Ruby will you just let it go? Its creepy that you're this obsessed with it" Cameron groaned rolling his eyes. 

"No!" All the girls and 2 of the boy's whisper shouted at him causing him to sit back in his chair groan in annoyance again. 

"Just because you fancy Miss Oswald does not mean that we can't help the pair of them along" Ruby snapped at Cameron 

"I do not! I-just I-I ahh I hate you Ruby" Cameron protested earning a smug smirk from everyone around the table "Well if you lot are going to be all creepy I'm having nothing to do with it I'm going to go to the common room and play pool anyone want to join?" Cameron asked standing up, 2 of the other boys got up and went with him. 

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Ruby asked the rest of the group. 

"Well in fan fiction they get them either locked in somewhere or wet or angry, that usually makes them kiss" Maebh offered with a shrug. 

"This isn't fan fiction Maebh" Ruby rolled her eyes "But locking them in somewhere isn't a bad idea" She said with a wicked smile. 

The 7 of them leaned in together and began whispering intensely with each other to develop their plan.

After Dinner Clara took some of the girls back to the cabin to relax a little at their request, the Doctor had wondered off somewhere and the rest of the students were playing pool in the common room. Clara had just sat on the bed and started reading her book when there was a high pitch scream from the girl's dormitory. Years of running with the Doctor kicked in instantly and her adrenaline peaked as she threw her book to the side not even bothering to mark her place and leaping from the bed and racing towards the sound of the scream expecting all sorts of horrible things. What she found was the 3 girls stood outside of the room looking terrified and pointing into the room still screaming. 

"What-What is it girls?" Clara asked urgently 

"There's a spider, a huge, huge spider. Please get it Miss Oswald" Ruby pleaded looking terrified 

"A spider that's what this is about?" Clara asked raising an eyebrow "Wait hang on your not scared of spiders Ruby I saw you pick one up yesterday on our walk" 

"That was outside Miss I don't mind them outside, that's their home they are meant to be there but I don't like them inside Miss. What if they decide to eat my face off when I'm sleeping Miss?" Ruby answered dramatically 

"It's not gonna eat your face of Ruby. Right where is it?" Clara said with a sigh.

Just then the Doctor came running in banishing his sonic screwdriver like a sword breathing rather heavily like he had ran the whole was from the common room. "What's happened? Who was screaming?" He asked in a bit of a panic checking Clara over for injuries with his eyes feeling relieved when he couldn't see any. 

"It was the girls, there's a spider in the bedroom. I'm just going to go and get it out now" Clara explained feeling the adrenaline start to leave her body. 

"Not on your own you're not!" The Doctor protested "What if it jumps out at you and tries to eat your face?" 

"Oh for Gods' sakes! Spider's don't eat people's faces" Clara said exasperated, her eye's flickering over to Ruby who had a smug look on her face. 

"Do you not remember what happened last Christmas?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow

"That wasn't even a spider and it tried to eat our brains not our faces" Clara pointed out 

"Even worse, I'm coming with you and that's the end of it" The Doctor insisted 

"Fine" Clara sighed moving into the room followed closely by the Doctor his screwdriver already poised for attack. The moved towards the far corner of the room where Clara could see a black body on the floor, she had to admit it was rather larger than she thought and she suddenly started worrying about the thing jumping at her and trying to eat her. As she got closer she realised it didn't look quite right it was when she was right on top of it the Doctor peering over her shoulder that she realised what looked odd about it. It was a rubber spider. Without saying a word, she picked it up by one of its rubbery legs and threw it over her shoulder at the Doctor who let out a high pitched sequel and started hitting his hands out to knock the spider off him. Clara erupted in a fit of laughter at the Doctor's girly scream.

"It's-It's fake" She managed to get out in between giggles. 

"Fake?" The Doctor asked stopping his movements at once. 

"Yep they pranked us" Clara clarified marching over to the door ready to yell at the girls for playing the trick on them but when she reached for the door handle nothing happened. It was locked! 

"Shit" Clara muttered under her breath 

"Language" The Doctor scolded her

"Yea well we are locked in I think that justifies the language" Clara snapped 

"Move let me try" The Doctor said pushing Clara out of the way before jiggling the door handle he even tried sonicing it but it just made pathetic noises still not working properly. "Were locked in" He declared to Clara. 

"Really? No! I never would have guessed" Clara snapped back sarcastically. Ruby was in huge trouble when they finally got out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

After half an hour of banging on the door Clara and the Doctor realised that no one was going to let them out of the room, the only other way out was a tiny window that even Clara couldn't fit through. They were stuck here. Clara slumped down in the floor beside the Doctor who had given up long before Clara had. 

"Done?" The Doctor asked 

"Done" Clara nodded "But when I get hold of Ruby she's gonna wish a spider tried to eat her face" 

"It's not that bad, we've been in worse situations" The Doctor shrugged. 

"They emptied out the room before they locked us in here there's no blankets or anything and it's getting dark outside now. Pretty soon it's going to get a lot colder in here than it did last night" Clara pointed out grumpily 

"Do you remember that time we had to sleep in the cave while it thundered outside?" The Doctor asked "We survived that night and this is a lot more sheltered" 

"Yes but we were able to build a fire that night so it wasn't cold" Clara replied picking at her nails. Trying very hard not to think about the fact that she spent that whole night freezing and wondering if she should ask to share body heat while telling him she was warm enough.

"I bet if Lycra boy was here you wouldn't be cold" The Doctor muttered under his breath but Clara still heard him. 

"Lycra boy?" She asked confused "Oh you mean Roderick; why would I not be cold if he was here?"

"He's very touchy I'm sure he'd find ways to keep you warm, sharing body heat and what not" The Doctor said distracted by fiddling with the settings on his sonic and banging it against the palm of his hand in frustration. 

Clara shivered not from the cold that had settled into the room but from the thought of being naked with Roderick, Clara was sure he was nice enough but he just creeped her out. The pair feel into silence then Clara not sure how to answer that one so just choose to ignore it. They feel into silence for a few minutes before the Doctor spoke again. 

"You wouldn't even complain about the nakedness with the way you have been flirting with him all day although I suppose it's been a long time since old PE, anything is better than nothing at this point right?" The Doctor rambled unkindly.

"Excuse me? Is that really what you think of me? That I'm that disparate that what any male showing the least bit of interest in me is going to make me drop my knickers and jump into bed with him?" Clara shrieked in angry jumping to her feet towering over the seated Doctor who refused to look up at her. 

"Or Woman, I've seen how you look at Jane Austen when we go and visit her" The Doctor shrugged clearly not realising that he had offended his companion in the worst way possible. 

"Oh well I'm sorry that I bother to pay attention to the people around me instead of being completely blind to any and all attention I get from them unlike some people" Clara shouted bordering on hysteria. 

"What do you mean unlike some people?" The Doctor said looking up at Clara confused "When did you stand up?" He asked. 

Clara let out a loud groan of frustration. "This is exactly what I mean you don't notice anything that hasn't got circuits or buttons or something that you can fiddle with and fix" Clara shouted over the rain and wind that had started to hammer down heavily outside of the cabin. Making it so that Clara could barely see The Doctor in the now dark room.

"What are you talking about of course I notice other things" The Doctor frowned standing up so he was back to being taller than Clara. He'd never admit it to anyone but having her stand over him like that when she was angry was terrifying.

"Oh really? Like what?" Clara shot back angry folding her arms over her chest fixing her face in a challenging way knowing that even though she could barely see he would be able to see perfectly. 

"You, I always notice you" The Doctor admitted shyly 

Clara let out a bark of a laugh at that comment clearly not amused "No Doctor, no you don't notice me, not properly, if you did we wouldn't be having this argument right now" Clara snapped fighting to be heard over the sound of the storm that had worked up outside and Clara momentarily worried about if the cabin would withstand such harsh winds that whistled through the cabin making it even harder for her to hear. 

"Of course I notice you Clara, you're all I ever notice why else would I be jealous that you flirt with everyone else" The Doctor said frowning the apart from me hanging in the air. He knew now that Clara was angry and the only way to make it up to her was to be honest no matter how uncomfortable it made him. 

"You're Jealous?" Clara asked disbelieving almost waiting for the joke or whatever it was he was going to say to take back what he had just said and make her seem egotistical to think he would ever be jealous of a human school teacher like her.

"Of course I am! Your breathtakingly beautiful and have people falling over their feet to have just a tiny piece of you but I know I'd never get even that" The Doctor answered honestly. A flash of lightening light up the room letting Clara see the honestly on the Doctor's face and how red rimmed his eyes were at the prospect of never being able to have his companion the way he wanted. 

"Oh you really are a daft old man" Clara laughed feeling all her anger melt away in an instant. 

"Yea you don't need to remind me, don't worry I won't let things get weird between us now and I understand if you want to stop traveling for a bit to let things settle" The Doctor replied sounding miserable. 

"So much for noticing me, you idiot, let me spell it out for you in a way you will understand" Clara smirked stepping closer to the Doctor once she felt her shoes brush against hers she pulled him down by the lapels of his coat and stood on tip toes to press her lips against hers. 

Intending to just give him a quick kiss but as soon as her lips brushed against his all the tension that had built up since his regeneration rushed to the surface at once and she was kissing him hungrily like he was the water at the end of the dessert and surprisingly he was kissing her back just as fierce, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep his balance as his head spun having Clara so close to him her smell all around him her small body sheltered in his and her lips, Gods her lips soft and warm kneading his, her tongue swirling around in his mouth and his in hers, both trying to taste as much of each other as possible. They were so lost in each other neither of them noticed the huge gust of wind that blew past the cabin and lifted a part of the roof until suddenly they were drenched with sheets of rain that poured from the sky soaking them both instantly. Clara broke away with a shriek at the cold. 

The Doctor stared at Clara as the rain poured down over them, her grey long sleeved top he remembered her wearing during the overnight forest was completely soaked and her hair stuck to her face with the rain, her eyes were bright and shinning and full of happiness that he had always longed to see there. 

"What?" Clara laughed shyly feeling slightly uncomfortable under his intense glaze

"You are so beautiful" The Doctor answered sincerely before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning into kiss her again only this time it was slow and sweet and completely perfect. Neither of them cared about the rain that soaked them even further or the cold that would chill them to the bone on normal circumstances.


	11. Chapter 11

Around 10 minutes of making out on a cold wet floor the door to the bedroom opened. Clara and the Doctor quickly pulled apart to find Morgan stood in the door way, her waterproof coat wrapped tightly around her body and her clipboard squashed as closely into her as possible, her wellie boots where caked with mud both old and new and despite her hood the front of her hair stuck to her head with the rain. 

"Mr Smith, Miss Oswald? Are you both OK?" Morgan asked into the darkness 

"More than ok" Clara smiled softly not looking away from the Doctor. 

"I'm here to escort you to the common room, the children are already there. The roof came off nearly the whole cabin so you'll need to sleep there tonight" Morgan explained sounding bored and agitated not that either of the two noticed. 

"is everyone ok?" Clara asked panicked as they left the bedroom. she had been so wrapped up on finally being able to kiss the Doctor she had completely forgot all about her charges, she hadn't even thought that if the roof had been torn off over them it could have done the same on the other rooms. 

"A little wet and sleepy but other than that they are fine" Morgan replied. "Oh here this might help a little" Morgan held out an umbrella reluctantly like she didn't see the point in them using one after already being wet but had to anyway. 

The Doctor and Clara huddled together under the small umbrella as they ran as fast as they could towards the common room, the storm raging around them. Rain pelting on the umbrella as the wind tried its hardest to life the umbrella from their hands and thunder and lightning crashed around them. Pieces of wood and random campsite bit threw around them in the wind but despite all of this the two of them couldn't stop laughing for no reason other than just because they could be enjoying that after years of built up feelings that they were finally able to admit it to each other. Morgan kept throwing them looks clearly annoyed by the pairs inability to take the situation seriously enough for her liking. 

"we weren't able to get into your room to get you stuff out so there's some trousers and a t-shirt from lost and found in there you can change into" Morgan explained. 

Before even opening the door they could hear the chattering of the over excited teens, the high pitched laughter from the girls and the sound of small objects being thrown around the room but as soon as the door opened and the Doctor and Clara stepped in soaking wet and holding hands, the room feel silent and the students became very still. Cameron who had been sat on the back of one of the sofas catching sweets in his mouth that Bradley threw at him toppled off the sofa and landed on his back with a bang. The teens stared anxiously at their English teacher waiting for her to explode with anger they had seldom come across her anger but they knew it was fierce and could leave anyone fearing for their lives. 

"Where is the lost and found?" Clara spoke calmly too cold to scold them right now. 

"Over there" Ruby replied cautiously pointing to a battered looking cardboard box sat on the small table in the corner.

Clara pulled the Doctor over to the box and began looking through it there was nothing at all in it that would have fitted her everything was either men's or for 13 year olds so in the end she threw a pair of sweat bottoms and a worn t-shirt at the Doctor and lifted a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt for herself, there was no underwear and her own where soaking through so she would have to go commando and so would the Doctor she realised with both horror and desire, she wasn't sure she could sit the whole night knowing that he didn't have pants on under his trousers and not try and jump him especially now she knew that he was interested in her.

Sending the doctor into the male toilets in the common room Clara slipped into the female ones to get changed. The shorts where long and baggy coming down to near Clara's ankles and needing to be pulled in as tightly as possible and still they felt to big resting loosely on her hips she'd need to be very careful moving around that the don't fall down in front of all the students. She came back into the common room to find the Doctor stood by the door awkwardly biting his thumb looking like someone who just got their hand caught in the cookie jar. 

"You lot" Clara began scolding the group of teens some of whom jumped not having noticed that she had come back into the room. "What on earth do you think you were playing at locking us in a room? Have you any idea how dangerous that could have been? What if something had happened to one of you and you needed help but we couldn't get to you!" Clara thundered pulling herself up to her full height.

5ft 1 wearing oversized clothing hair dripping wet and still she scared the life out of the Doctor he would so much rather face a Dalek fleet, than be in the students place right now. He noticed with slight pride that all 10 of them sunk back into their seats while attempting to avoid all eye contact with their angry teacher.

"We, we were just trying to help" Ruby answered in a small voice. 

Clara's anger dissipated almost instantly at Ruby. They did help after all if they hadn't have locked them in there who knows when she and the Doctor would have admitted their feelings to each other. Clara's shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily far too tired now to even pretend to be angry at them. 

"Alright everyone, get sorted for bed lights go out in 10 minutes" Clara instructed them kindly. 

There were a few moments of activity while the teenagers grabbed sleeping bags from the corner and laid them out on the carpeted floor, the Doctor and Clara taking the two blankets that were left from the pile, turning the light off on the way past, they sat on the sofa cuddled together under the blankets. 

"I love your shorts by the way, very sexy" The Doctor whispered a while later. 

"I quite like the sweat pants on you too, easier to do this" Clara breathed in the Doctor's ear just loud enough for him to hear before squeezing his crotch through his trousers and nibbling on his ear. The Doctor bit back a moan knowing there was no way Clara would go any further that this with her students nearby. Clara lend forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss and a large cheer rang out in the room from the students and a loud groan from Cameron. Clara pulled away her face going red with embarrassment at what she had just been caught doing. 

"I told you it would work" Ruby laughed high fiving Maebh who was sat beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

The Doctor stood in the console room tinkering with some of the buttons, not really doing anything just trying to look busy so Clara didn’t think that he was just waiting for her to get back from making sure all her not so pudding brained kids got back to their parents now that they had arrived back at the school after. He had to admit apart from the whole Lycra boy thing and getting lost in the woods he quite enjoyed the weekend. He had finally got to kiss Clara and what a kiss it was, he could still feel the ghost of her soft lips against his, just as willing and wanting as he was. He remembered her squeezing him through his trousers and how he really wished they weren’t surrounded by a bunch of 15 year olds at that moment because he wanted nothing more to completely claim her as his own right there and then on the couch.

The Door of the TARDIS opened slighting and in bounced the bossy little companion he had just been thinking about still dressed in her oversized shorts and t-shirt. Grinning from ear to ear which made the Doctor grin back at her, he didn’t need to hide his feelings from her anymore and he was in the best mood he had felt ever since his was bow tie. 

“Get them all off ok?” The Doctor asked fiddling with the console still 

“Yep” Clara said popping the “p” “Even managed to convince them that they didn’t need to tell their parents about what they saw last night, Ruby seemed awfully interested in details about what happened when we were locked in the room which is a bit weird but hey its Ruby” Clara shrugged 

“Probably wanted to know for her fan fiction” 

“How on earth do you know about fan fiction?” Clara asked 

“I’m a Timelord Clara I know everything” the Doctor lied “And I may have over heard Ruby and Maebh talking about it earlier” he added as Clara raised an eyebrow at his obvious lie. 

“Yes well fan fiction is usually rather naughty you know” Clara flirted walking towards the Doctor 

“It it is?” The Doctor asked suddenly feeling nervous under Clara’s hungry glaze 

“uh huh, so if we wanted Ruby’s fan fiction to be great we’d better throw a smut chapter in there don’t you think?” Clara said in a low voice stood right in front of the Doctor now a handful of his t-shirt in her hand

“s-smut?” the Doctor gulped his brain short circuiting with having Clara so close. 

“Sex” Clara whispered sensually in his ear her tongue flicking out to lick his jaw just below his ear. 

The Doctor gulped again, desire shooting straight to his groin as Clara trailed kisses along his stubble covered jaw pressing her tiny body firmly against his. She hadn’t showered this morning but still his senses were overcome with the smell that was just so uniquely Clara. Wordlessly Clara took the Doctor by the hand and led him out of the console room towards her bedroom. The Doctor had been in here countless times with its neatly arranged bookcases and colour co-ordinated wardrobe but this time felt different like he was truly being let into Clara’s world properly for the first time. Clara pushed the Doctor down to sit at the edge of her bed and stood before him.

“I think I’m over the baggy clothes look” Clara declared before lifting the t-shirt above her head and pushing the shorts down kicking of the flip flops she had borrowed as well leaving herself completely naked in front of the Doctor. 

“Clara” he whispered his eye’s roaming all over Clara’s body trying to take in every inch of her perfect body. Her perky breasts, down over her slightly rounded stomach ghosting over the small patch of curls not too sure if he was allowed to look there, his eye’s then roamed over her legs images of having them locked around his head as he tasted her juices. 

“You can touch me you know” Clara chuckled amused at the Doctor’s shyness. 

That one sentence seemed to have unlocked something in him and the Doctor stood up grabbing Clara by the waist and throwing her down onto the bed immediately covering her body with his own his lips attacking her neck licking and sucking at it causing the most delicious moans to come from her. He trailed his kisses down over her collar bone leaving a bruise along the way. The Doctor licked a circle around her nipple before engulfing it in her mouth sucking hard and causing Clara to cry out in pleasure as his teeth grazed slowly along it. His hand came up and began pinching and rubbing her other one. The Doctor trying desperately to memorize every inch of how her skin felt under his tongue and finger tips, every single sound that tore from her mouth. 

“Please Doctor, I need more” Clara begged breathlessly. 

The Doctor chuckled at his small companion’s impatience but knowing he couldn’t deny her anything especially something he so desperately wanted himself. He moved further down the bed and kissed up the inside of her leg his stubble grazing the sensitive skin leaving it slightly red and made Clara’s leg tremble with desire. He was a breath away from Clara’s very core when she shot up and shouted “Wait” The Doctor’s hearts sunk thinking that Clara had changed her mind that she didn’t want him this way after all. 

“Clothes, you’re wearing to many clothes” Clara demanded reaching down to pull the Doctor’s t-shirt up over his head roughly before burying her hands into his long grey curly hair and guiding his head back to her sex gasping when his tongue flicked out to tease her clit. Clara flopped back onto the bed arching her back as the Doctor teased her by slowly licking the length of her sex pausing slightly to suck on her clit. Clara’s legs wrapped around the Doctor’s shoulders pushing his face closer to her, her heels digging into the taunt muscles on his back. The moans and gasps coming from Clara made the Doctor twitch in his painfully tight trousers. The Doctor dipped his tongue into Clara’s entrance curling it and hitting Clara’s g-spot just right as his nose brushed against her clit making her thrust her hips up involuntarily and scream his name as she came over his face soaking him with her juices. 

The Doctor lapped up every last drop of it as Clara shuttered underneath him before moving back up over her body and kissing her hungrily. Clara could taste herself on his tongue and found it turned her on even more making her kiss him back as though she had been starved of water trying to taste every bit of herself on him. The Doctor clumsily unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers kicking them off with his shoes without breaking contact with her lips. He knew she was bound to be gasping for air by now but neither of them wanted to give up the other. The Doctor’s shaft rubbed against Clara’s sensitive folds. 

“Fuck me Doctor, fuck me now” Clara instructed breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear. 

A low growl erupted from the Doctor’s chest as he drove himself into her almost making Clara come for a second time. He remained still until Clara’s walls stopped trembling he didn’t want her to come not yet. Once she had regained her senses he began moving slowly fighting the urge to take her hard and rough so he could tease her into climax, both of them letting out a breathy moan with every thrust. Clara tried thrusting her hips up to meet his trying to get him to move faster and harder but he held her hips down firmly a sexy smirk on his lips when she groaned out of frustration. He started to move a little faster his head buried in Clara’s neck leaving even more bite marks along it, the skin become red with his stubble. 

He suddenly flipped them over so Clara was on top ridding him as fast as she could, her hands sprayed over the small amount of grey hairs on his chest feeling his two hearts thundering underneath them. The Doctor rubbed his thumb over Clara’s clit as she sat up right changing the angle slightly and began squeezing and fondling her own breasts her head flung back in pleasure both profanity’s and declarations of love falling from her lips as she tried desperately to chase her own end feeling the Doctor coming closer to his underneath her. The sexual desire curling tightly in her stomach before it exploded into complete euphoria. She collapsed onto the Doctor’s chest as her orgasm ripped through her making her entire body feel warm and tingly. The Doctor held onto her hips as he thrust into her the angle making her clit rub off his pelvic bone building her towards another orgasm as he continued to thrust until he found his own release tipping Clara over the edge twice more. 

The pair laid side by side in a tangle of limbs afterwards both sweaty and spent placing lazy kisses on each others skin before falling asleep together.


End file.
